¿Sasuke se convirtió en gato?
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: Kakashi va de regreso a la aldea despues de una misión, pero esta preocupado por Sasuke, ya que el se adelantó para llegar a la aldea, y en su camino, Kakashi descubre un gatito azabache con una banda de Konoha.  -¿Sasuke eres tu?-  NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

¿Sasuke es un gato?

·

·En el bosque…

·

Cierto ninja de cabello plateado saltaba de árbol en árbol, apresurándose para llegar pronto a la aldea, ya que parecía que iba a haber una gran tormenta.

Y así, Kakashi iba lo más rápido que podía de regreso a Konoha…

"Me pregunto si Sasuke ya habrá llegado a la aldea" pensaba preocupado Kakashi, ya que había tenido una misión solamente con el Uchiha, pero Sasuke se había adelantado cuando terminaron su misión, y ahora el chunnin estaba preocupado por su alumno.

Y aunque Kakashi iba lo más rápido posible, la lluvia empezó a caer…

"Genial, voy a derretirme" pensó Kakashi

Pero antes de que avanzara más, el peliplata escuchó un ruido entre unos arbustos, por lo cual se detuvo, y se puso en guardia, listo para cualquier ataque, el cual no llegó, en su lugar, hubo otro ruido.

-Miaaaaauuuu-

Y ante este sonido, Kakashi bajó de la rama en la cual estaba parado, y se acercó a los arbustos de dónde provenía el maullido; y al estar ya frente a los arbustos, pudo ver una pequeña sombra entre ellos.

-¿Un gato?- susurró, ya que le sorprendía ver a un animal doméstico en el bosque, pero entonces, el gatito salió rodando de entre los arbustos, cayendo panza arriba, lo cual se le hizo lindo al sensei.

-¿Qué hace…- el copi ninja no acabó de hablar, ya que vió que el gatito traía una banda de Konoha en la cabeza

"¿Sera un gato ninja? No creo" pensó confundido el peliplata

Y en cuanto al gatito, al abrir sus ojos y ver al ninja, saltó, levantándose y moviendo la colita desesperadamente.

-¿mmm? ¿Qué te pasa gatito?- preguntó Kakashi al gatito

-Miaaaauuuu miaaaauuuuuuuuu miaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu- maullaba desesperado el pobre gato, dejando casi sordo al hombre

-Basta ya, no puedo entenderte- dijo el copi ninja, a lo que el gatito frunció el ceño y bajo las orejas, en gesto de molestia, lo cual dejó aún más sorprendido al chunnin

-¿Puedes entenderme?- preguntó el peliplata al gato, el cual se le hacía familiar

"Siento que este gatito se parece a alguien pero… ¿A quién?- pensaba intrigado Hatake

Mientras que el gato, por su lado, caminaba de un lado a otro, como pensando, hasta que al fin dio un pequeño salto, como si hubiera tenido una idea; esto dejó más sorprendido al poseedor del sharingan

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kakashi al gato, quien fue a buscar piedritas

"¿Qué le pasa a este gato? Me voy a enfermar por mojarme, no estoy acostumbrado al agua, y el gato también se va a enfermar, lo mejor sera que me lo lleve ya" pensó preocupado, ya que no quería enfermarse ni que se enfermara el gato, pero al mirar al animal, vio que estaba escribiendo algo con unas piedritas y lo que escribió dejó en casi shock al chunnin:

"Sasuke"

"¿Co…como escri…bio eso?"

-Gatito… tu…- trataba de decir Kakashi, a lo que el gato lo miró con un deje de molestia, fue entonces que el peliplata miró al gatito el cual ahora estaba totalmente mojado. Al verlo comenzó a detallarlo… Un gatito azabache, ojos negros, con la banda de Konoha, y con lo miraba con molestia… ¡! Ese gatito era…

-Sa…sasuke, ¿eres… tú?- preguntó el sensei, a lo que el gatito lo miró y le salto en sima a lo que Kakashi lo atrapó en sus brazos

-Sasuke, ¿pero qué…te pasó?- preguntó el copi ninja, sin poder creerlo…

¡Sasuke se había convertido en gato!

CONTINUARA…

Pues… esperó y les guste este fic, NO sera yaoi, solo es familia :D y el lado paternal de Kakashi *-* Que bonita es la relación padre e hijo n.n bueno, me voy :) saludos a todos

¿Merezco review? X3P - mi firma


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

-¿Sasuke…de verdad… eres tú?- dijo el peliplata, mirando al gatito que yacía entre sus brazos, quien lo miro

-¿Cómo pasó esto? —Preguntó— Bueno, dejemos las explicaciones para más tarde, lo mejor sera que nos vayamos, no nos hará bien mojarnos, vámonos- dijo Kakashi, abriendo un poco su chaleco y poniendo al gatito ahí, quien solo asomaba su cabecita

-Bueno, en marcha- dijo el jounnin, para así seguir su camino rumbo a la aldea

·

·Una vez cerca de la aldea…

·

El peliplata estaba muy cerca de la aldea, podía verla, por lo cual se puso a pensar

"¿Qué hare? Sí entro por la puertas de la aldea, los cuidadores Kotetsu e Izumo me verán, y sabrán lo de Sasuke, y entonces iremos con Tsunade, pero como ni yo sé que le pasó, la Hokage se molestara y no solo eso, sino que quien sabe que pruebas le hará Tsunade a Sasuke, y no creo que él este en condiciones, lo mejor será que primero yo averigüe que le paso, y también hay que dejarlo descansar un poco, y ya mañana será otro día" decidió Hatake, así que en vez de ir por la entrada principal, el copi ninja se dirigió directamente a su casa, sin pasar por las puertas de la aldea; y ya que estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, no había gente en la aldea, por lo que no tubo que esconderse de nadie.

Y rápidamente llego a su hogar. Abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente para no mojarse aun más, y ya una vez adentro, se quitó los zapatos y sacó al pequeño gatito de su chaleco y lo puso un momento en el piso mientras iba a buscar algo con que secarse.

En cuanto al gatito Sasuke, estaba totalmente mojado, y la banda que traía estaba cayéndosele, a lo que el gatito bufó molesto, y como buen animal, tuvo el instinto de sacudirse, y así lo hizo, solo que al hacerlo su pelo se esponjo, y terminó pareciendo algodón azabache, lo cual hizo reír un poco a Kakashi, y lo cual molesto a Sasuke, que ahora estaba con el ceño fruncido y convencido de que si no existiera la fuerza de gravedad, ahora estaría flotando, lo cual lo hacía enojar más, pero esta vez no pudo replicar nada, porque un fuerte estornudo lo hizo caer panza abajo, lo cual solo lo hizo enojar más…

-Tranquilo Sasuke, lo mejor sera que nos bañemos, o enfermaremos, primero te bañare a ti- dijo el peliplata, volviendo a cargar en brazos a su alumno y llevándolo al baño.

·

·

·

-Ya esta lista la tina, ven Sasuke- llamó Kakashi al gatito, quien estaba jugando o "peleando" con un trapeador

-Sasuke, deja eso- dijo divertido el jounnin

-Grrrrr- fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, ya que el gato seguía mordiendo el trapeador

-Jajá, Sasuke ven, te va a hacer daño estar mojado tanto tiempo- dijo Kakashi, yendo por el menor y cargándolo, quitándole su juguete o "enemigo", a lo que el Uchiha frunció el ceño

-Ya después jugaras todo lo que quieras, pero ahora debes bañarte- dijo el copi ninja, como un padre a un hijo, ante lo cual, Sasuke dejó de fruncir el ceño

Entonces, el peliplata lo metió a la tina de baño, la cual no estaba llena, solo lo suficiente para que el gatito flotara un poco, y así comenzó el baño.

·

·Minutos más tarde…

·

-Ya estas listo, ahora te quedas aquí mientras yo me baño, y cuando salga, hablaremos de lo que te pasó- dijo Kakashi, llendose a bañar y dejando a Sasuke envuelto en una pequeña cobija en su cama

Y cuando el agua de la regadera comenzó a caer, a al Uchiha se le ocurrió una idea…

Su maestro se estaba bañando, así que obviamente no traía la mascara así que…

Sasuke pensó que tal vez podría ver el rostro de su maestro, así que salió de la cobija en la que estaba envuelto y se dirigió a la orilla de la cama, saltando, pero cayendo de panza, lo cual lo molestó, aun no se acostumbraba a ser un gato y por eso no caía bien. Así con el ceño fruncido fue rumbo al cuarto de baño, y con mucho cuidado, asomo sus ojitos juntó con sus orejitas por la puerta, observado lo que había adentro, lo cual solo fue… A su sensei bañándose con una toalla atada a su cintura y otra en la cara en forma de mascara, lo cual hizo que el gatito cayera estilo anime y una vena se posara sobre su cabecita, y así el gato regreso a la cama, tratando de subir como podía, y ya una vez arriba, se volvió a enredar en la cobija esperando a su sensei con cara de derrota...

Continuara…

Allí el capi :3

Agradecimientos:

: Por poner la historia en alerta :D

VioletaBlak: Gracias por comentar y poner el fic en favoritos ^^ y espero y te agrade el capi

desam13nohaynessie: gracias por tu coment :D

Gracias a quienes leen y comentan ^^

¿Review? X3P


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 ¿Sasuke se convirtió en un gato?

El pobre azabache yacía hecho bola en la cobija, esperando a su sensei, el cual no tardo mucho…

-Ya estoy listo- dijo el peliplata, entrando al cuarto con ropa de dormir y sin la banda de Konoha

-Ahora si, ¿Qué te pasó, Sasuke?- preguntó Kakashi a su alumno, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido, producto de su enojo de no haberle visto el rostro

-Miauu, Miaaaauuuu, miaaaa, miauuuu- era lo único que Sasuke decía, a lo cual su maestro suspiro resignado

-Detente Sasuke, no puedo entender nada de lo que dices- dijo el mayor, a lo que el gatito rodo los ojos

"Mmmm ¿Qué puedo hacer para entender a Sasuke?" pensaba el ojinegro mayor, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea…

-Ven, Sasuke- llamó el jounnin, mientras salía del cuarto, a lo que el Uchiha salto de la cama, cayendo de nuevo de panza, por lo que frunció de nuevo el ceño, ODIABA ser gato, pero dio gracias de que su maestro no hubiera visto esa caída tan torpe, y así Sasuke corrió tras el mayor

·

·En la sala…

·

Kakashi tomo un poco de harina y la puso en el piso, esparciéndola

-Sasuke, supongo que podrás escribir lo que te pasó- supuso el Hatake, a lo que el gato gruño molesto, ¡Por supuesto que podía! ¡Era Sasuke Uchiha!

Y así, el pequeño gato ojinegro, comenzó a escribir cosas con su patita en la harina…

_Venía de regreso a la aldea, cuando me di cuenta de que alguien me seguía. Eran unos ninjas con los que peleamos en el examen chunnin, pelee con ellos pero cuando estaba apunto de ganarles, uno de ellos hizo posiciones de manos que yo no había visto, y entonces un rayo me cegó por un momento y al abrir los ojos… Era esto._

Explicó Sasuke, sorprendiendo un poco a su sensei.

-¿Casi les ganas solo?- preguntó Kakashi, bastante sorprendido, ante lo cual el gato bajó las orejas, frunció el ceño y gruño, en señal de que estaba molesto. Y es que, ¿Qué trataba de decirle Kakashi? ¿Qué era un inútil? ¿Qué era milagroso que el solo derrotara a un enemigo? Eso sin duda lo molestaba

-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte—se disculpo— bueno, ¿y entonces que pasó con esos ninjas?- preguntó el peliplata, volviendo a poner más harina en el suelo y esparciéndola

_Pues se fueron sin hacerme nada, por que dijeron que sería una gran tortura dejarme así para siempre, eso si sobrevivía y no moría en el bosque. Además estaban mal heridos y ya no les quedaba chakra, este fue su último jutsu_

Termino de relatar el gatito, bueno, de escribir, a lo que su sensei se sorprendió más.

-Así que lo querían era venganza- dijo Kakashi, más para si que para Sasuke, pero debido a su ahora muy desarrollado oído, escucho lo dicho por el ojinegro mayor, así que asintió

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, tendremos que ir con Tsunade, pero…-Kakashi hizo una pausa para mirar el reloj

11:55pm

-Pero creo que sera mañana. ¿Te parece bien, Sasuke?- preguntó el copi ninja, mirando hacia la ventana, por la cual se veía que llovía fuertemente; pero al no recibir respuesta de su alumno, volteo a verlo, y encontró otra escena digna de tomarse en foto…

El gatito azabache brincaba y se dejaba caer de panza sobre la harina, y al hacerlo, la harina se levantaba en una nube, lo cual le hacía gracia al gato, así que no dejaba de hacerlo.

"Bueno, por lo menos ya es un poco más feliz, jeje, me pregunto ¿Qué pasara cuando regrese a la normalidad y recuerde todo lo que hizo? Je, seguramente lo negara todo. Hay Sasuke, serías adorable en mascota" pensó Kakashi, riendo en sus adentros

"Después de esto, necesitara otro baño" pensó divertido el peliplata

Continuara…

Pues aquí la conti, que tierno es sasukin ¿no?

Y con los ninjas que lo atacaron, son aquellos con los que pelearon en el examen chunnin, a los que les quitaron el pergamino, cuando Kabuto les ayuda a pelear. Solo que aquí no hay marca de Orochimaru :D

Agradecimientos:

Bego-Bura-xD

VioletaBlak

SoRaTo FoReVeR

Gracias x sus reviews ^^ y perdón por la tardanza :3

Saludos a quienes leen,

¿Review? X3P


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Kakashi bañó de nuevo al gato, y ahora estaba acostándolo en la cama, a su lado.

-Miauuu- maulló Sasuke, para después dar un bostezo, era obvio que estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir.

-Duerme Sasuke; porque mañana sera un largo día- dijo el jounnin, tapando al azabache con una manta, a lo que el gatito bostezo de nuevo, y después de acomodarse, Sasuke cerró sus ojos, quedándose dormido.

"Hora de dormir" pensó cansado el Hatake, así que también se acostó, y unos minutos más tarde, ambos ninjas estaban dormidos…

3:45am

El pequeño gato había despertado, y se removía un poco.

"Tengo que ir al baño" pensó Sasuke, entrecerrando los ojos.

Y es que desde que esos ninjas lo habían convertido en gato, no había ido al baño, y desde eso, ya habían pasado varias horas.

"Esto no me puede estar pasando" pensó apenado el Uchiha, así que trató de dormirse de nuevo, lo cual no logró, de verdad necesitaba ir. Así que sin más remedio, Sasuke salió de la manta y se acercó a su sensei.

-Miauuuu… miaaaaaaauuu…- maullaba el pequeño gato azabache, en un intento por despertar a su sensei; pero al ver que esto no funcionaba, el azabache decidió morder al mayor, y así lo hizo, lo mordió suavemente en la mano, y esto si que funcionó.

-¿mmm? ¿Qué quieres Sasuke?- preguntó un somnoliento peliplata

-Miauuuuuuuuuu- maulló con desespero el Uchiha

-¿Qué?- preguntó el maestro, a lo que frunció el ceño, molesto por que su sensei no le entendiera, pero no solo eso, sino que inconscientemente se removió inquieto, lo cual hizo entender al mayor.

-¿Quieres ir al baño?- preguntó Kakashi, a lo cual el gatito asintió, un poco apenado

Y ante la afirmación, el jounnin se levanto de la cama y cargo al gato en brazos, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su casa, fue entonces cuando puso al animal en el suelo y miro por la ventana.

-Pero… Sasuke —llamó— aun esta lloviendo, no puedes salir, te va a hacer daño- dijo el mayor, mirando al azabache, quien estaba con una cara que claramente decía:

_O encuentra una solución o va a tener que limpiar el piso_

Y ante esta carita por parte del gato, el peliplata se sorprendió un poco.

-Esta bien, mmm…- Kakashi pensaba en como podría sacar al gato, pero… Y si… ¿No había necesidad de sacarlo? Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea al mayor.

-Sasuke ven- dijo el Hatake, a lo que el azabache le siguió.

Kakashi tomo una caja, no muy grande ni muy pequeña, y no era muy profunda; luego tomo una maseta vacía que tenía arena seca, y vació la arena en la caja, y la puso en el cuarto de baño.

-Listo, tu caja de arena- dijo el peliplata, sonriendo.

Pero ante su idea, Sasuke se quedo con una cara de ¡¿Qué?

-o.ô miaaaaauuuuuu- maulló el azabache

-¿Qué? Sasuke, de todas maneras harías lo mismo, solo que en la calle, ¿no crees que es mejor allí?- dijo Kakashi, señalando la caja. Y lo dicho dejó pensando a Sasuke.

"Es verdad, rayos" pensó molesto el gato

-Miaaaauuuu ¬w¬- maulló Sasuke, dándole a entender a su sensei que tenía razón

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Qué esperas?- preguntó el peliplata, a lo que el gatito le miró con cara de pena.

- ¬/w/¬ Miaaa- maulló un poco molesto, a lo que Kakashi comprendió que el gato quería privacidad

-Lo siento, jeje- se disculpó el mayor, rascándose la cabeza, para luego salir del baño, dejando al gatito solo.

"Odio ser gato T.T" pensó triste, deprimido y molesto el azabache

Unos minutos más tarde…

Sasuke salió del baño, y fue al cuarto.

-¿Ya estas bien?- preguntó el peliplata al animal, al verlo entrar al cuarto

-Miau- respondió el Uchiha, subiendo con dificultad a la cama y tapándose con la manta, cosa que se le hizo extraña al Hatake.

-¿Qué tienes Sasuke?- preguntó a su alumno, quien se había envuelto en la manta y solo hubo un ruido por parte del gato

-Grrr- gruñido que Kakashi interpreto como un "Hmp"

-Estas triste, deprimido y molesto- aseguró el jounnin, ganándose una mirada de Sasuke que decía:

_o.ô ¿es brujo o que?_

-Es obvio que te sientas así, pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien, mañana iremos con Tsunade y ella lo solucionara- dijo el peliplata, a lo que Sasuke lo miró

-Todo estará bien- aseguró de nuevo el mayor, mientras rascaba la cabeza del gatito, quien sonrió levemente.

Así que Sasuke sin pensar, saltó sobre su sensei, y lo lamió en la cara, en señal de agradecimiento, lo cual hizo reír levemente al Hatake.

-Veo que ya estás feliz- dijo Kakashi, viendo a su alumno, quien agitaba su colita de un lado a otro, en señal de alegría

-Miaaaaauuuu- maulló feliz el minino

-Bueno, ahora volvamos a dormir- dijo el mayor, tapando a Sasuke y acostándose, sin duda, para Kakashi esos serían unos interesantes y graciosos días.

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>Aquí les traje la conti ^^ espero y les haya gustado, le pondré conti pronto :D<p>

Agradecimientos:

CatgoX

VioletaBlak

desam13noaynessie

De antemano pido perdón por si se borra algún nombre, es que luego se borran a la hora de subir el capi y no sé por que ¬_¬

Espero y les haya gustado el capi, Saludos y kisses a todos

Sayo X3P


End file.
